Break the Rule!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: 'Sesama anggota dilarang berpacaran', geng-ku terikat oleh peraturan itu. Awalnya, aku memang nggak peduli, tapi tiap kali aku melihat dia bersama cewek lain, aku jadi kesal... Warning: AU dan OOC! RnR, please?


**Break the Rule!**

**Naruto © Om Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Hai, semuanya! Aku Haruno Sakura!

Dan aku bergabung dalam sebuah geng yang terdiri dari 3 orang perempuan dan 3 orang laki-laki.

Di geng ini ada...

Aku -Haruno Sakura-, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Yamanaka Ino. Lalu ada Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, dan cowok yang paling menyebalkan sedunia -Uchiha Sasuke-!

Oh ya, geng kami mempunyai sebuah aturan, 'sesama anggota dilarang berpacaran'.

Huh! Peraturan bodoh! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan salah satu cowok dalam geng ini?

Baiklah, kita mulai saja ceritanya!

**oXxXxXo**

SMA Konoha, 15.30...

Di kelas 11-A...

Semua murid sudah pulang, kecuali geng-ku, karena geng-ku mendapat tugas piket hari ini.

"Hinata..." Sasuke-kun memanggil Hinata yang sedang membersihkan jendela.

"Hm?" Hinata mendekat ke Sasuke-kun.

"..." Sasuke-kun membisikkan sesuatu ke Hinata.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hn. Kalau nggak percaya, coba saja."

Belakangan ini, Sasuke-kun dan Hinata bertambah akrab. Jujur saja, aku nggak suka melihat keakraban mereka! Mereka pasti berpacaran! Bukannya aku cemburu, tapi di geng ini 'kan sudah ada peraturan agar sesama anggota tidak boleh pacaran!

PLETAK!

"Aduh!" sebuah kapur mendarat di pantat ayam, eh, maksudku kepala Sasuke-kun. "Siapa sih!?" Sasuke-kun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kamu 'kan piket! Jangan bolos dong, Pantat Ayam!" teriakku pada Sasuke-kun. Ya, aku yang tadi melempar kapur ke kepala Sasuke-kun.

"Cih! Baiklah!" Sasuke-kun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil peralatan.

"Go-gomennasai, Sakura-san!" Hinata langsung menunduk minta maaf padaku.

"Aku nggak menyalahkanmu, kok, Hinata." kataku. (Nurani Sakura: "Karena Si Pantat Ayam itu selalu membuatku sebal, shannaro!")

"Hei, hei! Kita 'kan udah lama nggak pulang bareng, jadi gimana kalo nanti kita pulang bareng?" tanya Naruto sambil menghapus papan tulis.

"Hm... Baiklah, aku juga tidak keberatan..." jawab Sai sambil menyapu lantai.

"Oke! Jadi sudah diputuskan! Hari ini kita pulang bareng! YEAH!" teriak Ino yang membantu Sai.

Hei... Memang semuanya sudah setuju apa?

"..." Hinata dan Sasuke-kun tersenyum kecil, tandanya mereka juga senang. Hah... Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya senang ya?

.

Kami sedang berjalan di dekat Konoha Park.

Kruyuuu~k...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Naruto.

"Hei! Aku lapar, dattebayo!" teriaknya.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Berisik tau." ucap Sasuke-kun.

"Aku lap--!" Naruto berhenti berteriak. "--Ghuuu! Ghemeeee!!! (--Uuugh! Temeeee!!!)" sekarang, Naruto mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas -karena Sasuke-kun menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan kain-.

"Baguslah, dia sudah berhenti berteriak." kata Sai.

"Eh, itu ada cafe! Gimana kalo kita ke sana?" tanya Ino.

"Hm! Baiklah!" jawabku.

.

Kami sudah berada di dalam cafe itu.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, Ino dengan Sai, dan aku dengan Pantat Ayam! Ugh, menyebalkan!

.

"Baik, aku itu saja!" kata Ino setelah selesai mengatakan pesanannya. "Kau mau pesan apa, Hinata?"

"A-ano... Aku..."

"Dia mint cake saja." kata Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Kesukaanmu 'kan?" Sasuke-kun balik tanya.

"I-iya..." Hinata menunduk dengan muka merah.

Huh! Membuat orang kesal saja! Mereka benar-benar udah seperti sepasang kekasih!

"Sakura-chan! Kamu mau apa?" tanya Naruto. "Semuanya udah pesan loh! Cuma kamu yang belom,--ttebayo."

"Eh... Aku strawberry cake saja!" jawabku.

"Baiklah..." si pelayan mencatat pesananku. "Pesanan akan datang 15 menit lagi, harap ditunggu." kata si pelayan, lalu dia meninggalkan kami.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Aku juga." kata Sasuke-kun.

"Cieeee... Bareng-bareng nih..." goda Naruto.

"Mau berduaan ya???" tambah Ino.

"Apa kalian masih ingat peraturannya?" tambah Sai.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat!" tegas-ku. "Dan kau, Pantat Ayam!" aku menunjuk ke Sasuke-kun, "Pasti kamu hanya ikut-ikutan!"

"Hn... Siapa bilang aku ikut-ikutan? Aku beneran mau ke toilet tau..." jawabnya, lalu dia berjalan ke toilet.

(Nurani Sakura: "Uuuuugh!! SASUKE-KUN!! AWAS KAU YA!! SHANNARO!!")

.

Setelah mencuci tanganku, aku keluar dari dalam toilet.

Saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba aku terpeleset! Aku tidak melihat tanda 'wet floor'-nya!

Bagaimana nih!? Kepalaku bisa terbentur tembok!

"KYAAAA!" aku jatuh. Tamatlah riwayat-ku...

"..." hening, tidak ada bunyi benturan.

"Eh?" aku merasa... ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku... Rasanya... aku berada di atas pangkuan orang itu... Hangat...

"Hei?" tanya orang itu.

Rasanya aku mengenal suara itu.

"Hei? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Pinky?" tanya orang itu lagi. Suaranya menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya dia khawatir padaku...

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku begitu aku melihat orang itu.

"Fuh..." orang itu -Sasuke-kun- menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." katanya. "Lain kali hati-hati ya?"

"...I-iya!" mukaku menjadi merah. Kenapa sih!? Lagipula, kenapa aku harus malu!?

.

"Pesanannya udah datang!" teriak Ino.

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak Naruto norak.

BLETAK!

"WADAW!" jerit Naruto. "Apa'an sih, Teme!?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Jangan teriak keras-keras. Norak tau, Dobe." jawab Sasuke-kun.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto kesal.

.

"Ah! Kenyang, dattebayo!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-kun, eh, maksudku Naruto. Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti berteriak?" tanya Sai.

"Udah jadi kebiasaan-ku sih!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

Ah! Aku melihat ada sisa krim menempel di pipi Sasuke-kun, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Ada sisa krim nempel tuh..." aku mengambil sapu tangan-ku lalu menghapus sisa krim itu dari wajah Sasuke-kun.

"Kyaaaa! Sakura perhatian banget sama pacarnya!" goda Ino.

"Kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Sai.

"Enak saja!" jawabku kesal. "Mana mau aku pacaran sama Pantat Ayam kaya' gini!? Lagian, aku 'kan nggak mau melanggar peraturannya!"

"Terus, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi baik sama aku, Pinky?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Itu 'kan karena--!" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Karena?"

"Huh... Makasih pertolongannya yang tadi..." jawabku sembari membuang mukaku dari hadapan Sasuke-kun.

"Hn? Pertolongan yang mana?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Kau ini... Kumohon jangan pura-pura deh!" jawabku kesal.

"Akh! Kok Sakura-chan jadi baik sama Teme sih! Biasanya 'kan Sakura-chan baik dengan-ku!" protes Naruto.

"Memangnya nggak boleh?" Sasuke-kun balik tanya. "Terserah dia mau baik sama siapa, Dobe..."

"Grrrr! Diam kau, Teme!!" amarah Naruto meledak. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan...

BUAAGH!

Naruto memukul Sasuke-kun.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Teme... Gu-gue..." Naruto yang memukul Sasuke-kun sendiri terlihat gemetaran.

"Ugh..." Sasuke-kun memegangi pipinya yang ditonjok.

Aku segera mendekati Sasuke-kun. "BAKA NARUTO! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu nonjok Sasuke-kun, hah!?"

"Go-gomen, Sakura-chan..."

"Huh! Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita keluar saja dulu..."

.

.

"Hiiii! Dingin banget!! Kenapa kita harus keluar dulu sih?" tanya Sasuke-kun padaku.

"Udara dingin 'kan bisa mendinginkan lukamu itu..." jawabku.

"..." Sasuke-kun diam.

"Hah... Si Naruto itu... Dia memang cerewet dan suka seenaknya, tapi itu tandanya dia perhatian sama kita..." kataku.

"Hn... Ternyata kamu pintar menilai sisi baik orang lain, ya?" puji Sasuke-kun.

"Ah, biasa aja kok..." jawabku acuh, padahal sebenarnya aku seneng banget!

"Lalu? Sisi baikku apa?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Eeeh... Sisi baikmu itu... Hmm... Mungkin... kadang-kadang menyebalkan?"

"Haha... Kadang-kadang menyebalkan... Aku mengerti maksudmu..."

"Eeeh... Maaf?"

"Oh ya, aku tau sisi baikmu loh." kata Sasuke-kun.

"Hm? Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamu bisa cocok denganku yang menyebalkan..." ucap Sasuke-kun sambil tersenyum.

"..." aku terdiam, mukaku jadi semerah strawberry!

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa kok!" aku membuang mukaku dari hadapan Sasuke-kun lagi. Aaaah! Aku seneng banget!!!

Klek...

Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuka pintu cafe dari dalam. Orang itu berlari keluar sambil... menangis?

"Hinata?" Sasuke-kun langsung berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke-kun.

Klek...

Ada yang keluar lagi dari dalam cafe... Itu Naruto.

"Ah, Teme! Ngapain meluk Hinata? Udah pacaran ya? Kalian masih inget peraturannya 'kan,--ttebayo?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Peraturan bodoh!" jawab Sasuke-kun.

"Eh!?" Aku dan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Dengar ya, aku nggak mau peduli lagi dengan peraturan itu. Hapus saja peraturan bodoh itu." lanjut Sasuke-kun.

"..." terus terang saja, aku nggak suka melihat mereka berduaan! Rasanya hatiku sakit... Apa ini... yang namanya... cemburu?

.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sakura..." kata Sasuke-kun yang baru saja kembali.

"..." aku menunduk diam, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kamu dengar 'kan?" Sasuke-kun menaikkan kepalaku. "Sakura?"

"..." usahaku sia-sia. Padahal aku sudah bersaha supaya Sasuke-kun tidak melihatku menangis.

"Sakura, siapa yang membuatmu menangis!? Sakura!?" Sasuke-kun mengguncang tubuhku.

"Lepaskan!" aku menepis tangan Sasuke-kun. "Yang membuatku menangis itu kamu tau!" jawabku sedikit membentak.

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Kamu membuat hatiku sakit tau!" bentakku. Air mataku mengalir.

"Sakura, aku--"

"Kamu bilang itu peraturan bodoh! Tandanya kamu pacaran sama Hinata 'kan!?" rasanya aku ingin menangis lebih keras.

"Sakura--"

"Kamu nggak tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya!"

"Sa--"

"Padahal aku itu-"

Klek...

"--MENYUKAIMU TAU!!"

"Sa-Sakura?" tanya Ino yang baru saja keluar dari dalam cafe.

"Sakura-san, kamu..." tambah Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sakura, peraturan--" tambah Sai.

Kuso! Perasaanku sudah ketahuan! Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja...

"Masa' bodo dengan peraturan itu!" bentakku lagi.

"Sakura..."

"Yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku..." aku menghapus air mataku. "Itu benar... Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura-chan, dengar..." ucap Naruto. "Aku dan Hinata udah pacaran..."

"Eh!?" aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan... Biarkan saja..." jawab Naruto tenang.

"Fuh... Kamu dengar 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke-kun. "Hinata berpacaran dengan Si Dobe ini. Dan Hinata dekat dengan-ku karena aku adalah tempat curhat-nya. Mengerti?"

"Eh!?" perasaanku bercampur aduk. Antara senang, bingung, kaget, juga sedih.

"Ano... Sakura..." panggil Ino. "Sebenernya aku sama Sai-kun juga..."

"Aku dan Ino-chan juga sudah berpacaran." sambung Sai.

"Eto... Begitulah..." timpal Ino.

"EH!? Kenapa kalian pacaran diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan-ku!?" tanyaku kesal.

"A-ano... Itu masalah lain..." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hn... Baiklah, kita hapus saja peraturan itu..." kata Sasuke-kun. "Lalu Sakura-chan, terima kasih kamu mau menjadi pacarku yang menyebalkan ini..."

Chu!

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di pipiku.

GUBRAK!

Kali ini aku benar-benar pingsan.

"GYAAAA!? SAKURA-CHAN!?"

Owari

* * *

**A/N: Hah... Selesai juga! Mohon maap kalo gaje... Saia payah kalo bikin romance sih! Fic ini saia ubah dikit dari manga aslinya. Judul manga aslinya juga 'Break the Rule', tapi saia nggak inget siapa mangaka-nya! Huwaaa~!! -nangis lebay- Mohon maap! Oh iya, kalo masih ada miss-typo tolong kasih tau ya? Nanti saia benerin!**

**Review please?**


End file.
